fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
Chance-Vought F4U "Corsair"
__TOC__ F4U-1A The designation F4U-1A does not appear in lists of Corsair Bureau Numbers and was not in official use, being applied post-war to differentiate mid-to-late production F4U-1s from the early production variant. Mid-to-late production Corsairs incorporated a new, taller and wider clear-view canopy with only two frames, along with a simplified clear view windscreen. The cockpit seat was raised 180 mm which, with the wider canopy top section, allowed the pilot better visibility over the long nose. The Plexiglas rear-view windows as well as the one under the cockpit were omitted. The tailwheel strut was lengthened, which also aided the pilot's forward view. These Corsairs were the first "carrier capable" variant and introduced a 150 mm-long stall strip just outboard of the gun ports on the starboard wing leading edge and improved undercarriage oleo struts which eliminated bouncing on landing. F4U-1s supplied to the USMC lacked arrester hooks and had a pneumatic tail wheel, instead of the smaller diameter solid rubber type used for carrier operations. Additionally, an experimental R-2800-8W engine with water injection was fitted on one of the late F4U-1As. After satisfactory results, many F4U-1As were fitted with the new powerplant. The aircraft carried 237 gal (897 l) in the main fuel tank, located in front of the cockpit, as well as an unarmored, non-self-sealing 62 gal (235 l) fuel tank in each wing. This version of the Corsair was the first to be able to carry a drop tank under the center-section. With drop tanks fitted, the fighter had a maximum ferry range of just over 2,400 km. This is the F4U-1A or also know as the Corsair Mk.II. f4u corsair.jpeg F4U-1A (1).jpg|F4U-1A F4U-1A (2).jpg|F4U-1A F4U-1A (3).jpg|F4U-1A F4U-1A (4).jpg|F4U-1A F4U-1A (5).jpg|F4U-1A F4U-1A (6).jpg|F4U-1A Corsair (1).jpg|Corsair Corsair (2).jpg|Corsair Corsair (3).jpg|Corsair F4U Corsair (1).jpg F4U Corsair (2).jpg F4U-1D The next variant is the F4U-1D or Corsair Mk.IV. Built in parallel with the F4U-1C, but was introduced in April 1944. It had the new -8W water-injection engine. This change gave the aircraft up to 250 hp (190 kW) more power, which, in turn, increased performance. Speed was increased from 417 mph (671 km/h) to 425 mph (684 km/h). Due to the U.S. Navy's need for fighter-bombers, it had a payload of rockets double the -1A's, as well as twin-rack plumbing for an additional belly drop tank. However, these modifications necessitated the need for rocket tabs (attached to fully metal-plated underwing surfaces) and bomb pylons to be bolted on the fighter, causing extra drag. Additionally, the role of fighter-bombing was a new task for the Corsair and the wing fuel cells proved too vulnerable and were removed. The extra fuel carried by the two drop tanks would still allow the aircraft to fly relatively long missions despite the heavy, un-aerodynamic load. The regular armament of six machine guns were implemented as well. The canopies of most -1Ds had their struts removed along with their metal caps, which were used — at one point — as a measure to prevent the canopies' glass from cracking as they moved along the fuselage spines of the fighters. Also, the clear-view style "Malcolm Hood" canopy used initially on Supermarine Spitfire and P-51C Mustang aircraft was adopted as standard equipment for the -1D model, and all later F4U production aircraft. Additional production was carried out by Goodyear (FG-1D) and Brewster (F3A-1D). In Fleet Air Arm service, the latter was known as the Corsair III, and both had their wingtips clipped - 8 inches (203 mm) per wing - to allow storage in the lower hangars of British carriers. F4U-4C The last variant to see action during World War II, deliveries to the U.S. Navy of the F4U-4 began late in 1944. It fully equipped naval squadrons four months before the end of hostilities. It had the 2,100 hp (1,600 kW) dual-stage-supercharged -18W engine. When the cylinders were injected with the water/alcohol mixture, power was boosted to 2,450 hp (1,830 kW). The aircraft required an air scoop under the nose and the unarmored wing fuel tanks of 62 gal (234 l) capacities were removed for better maneuverability at the expense of maximum range. The propeller was changed to a four blade type. Maximum speed was increased to 721 km/h and climb rate to over 1,180 m/min as opposed to the 884 m/min of the F4U-1A. The service ceiling also increased significantly from 37,000 feet (11,000 m) to 41,000 feet (12,000 m). The "4-Hog" retained the original armament and had all the external load (i.e., drop tanks, bombs) capabilities of the F4U-1D. The windscreen was now flat bullet-resistant glass to avoid optical distortion, a change from the curved Plexiglas windscreens with the internal plate glass of the earlier Corsairs. Vought also tested the two F4U-4Xs (BuNos 49763 and 50301, prototypes for the new R2800) with fixed tiptanks (the Navy showed no interest) and an Aeroproducts six-blade contraprop (not accepted for production). Later, an order of 300 ordered with alternate gun armament of four 20 millimetres AN/M2 cannon wich become the F4U-4C. This is the most advanced Corsair aircraft in Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon! BF1942 2015-05-14 10-39-11-45.png BF1942 2015-05-14 10-39-25-55.png BF1942 2015-05-14 10-38-59-37.png BF1942 2015-05-14 10-38-55-51.png BF1942 2015-05-14 10-39-17-40.png BF1942 2015-05-14 10-39-30-67.png BF1942 2015-05-14 10-34-58-85.png BF1942 2015-05-14 10-34-50-69.png BF1942 2015-05-14 10-34-20-47.png BF1942 2015-05-14 10-34-40-37.png BF1942 2015-05-14 10-33-39-19.png BF1942 2015-05-14 10-33-47-61.png BF1942 2015-05-14 10-34-04-90.png BF1942 2015-05-14 10-35-32-26.png BF1942 2015-05-14 10-36-15-12.png Corsair.jpg|F4U Corsair Category:American Equipment Category:Fighters and fighter bombers